falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Perpetuals
The Idaho Enclave Cell, better known as the Perpetuals, are the main body of the Enclave forces in what remains of the great state of Idaho. They are battle hardened and fanatic fighters, made up of remnants of the Enclave from across the U.S. wasteland, and will not stop fighting for a new America until they are finally destroyed or victorious. History Pre-War The beginnings of the Perpetuals were created when their HQ, Fort Perpetual, was completed in 2066. The first Perpetuals were nothing more than a skeleton crew of four-hundred personnel, mostly a large scientific team and a token force of armed soldiers. Various complaints were made about the staffing issue, as Fort Perpetual was massive, and the current force of personnel was simply too small, even with the large number of robots that were installed to quell the complaints, to keep the base fully functioning for any extended period of time. The Great War Complaints about staffing were never addressed, as Fort Perpetual had become more of an arms depot than an actual fortress in the eyes of the current administration. Thus, though well stocked and prepared for the nuclear holocaust, they did not have enough manpower to keep all of the bases myriad sections functioning. 2077-2100 While maintaining some contact with other Enclave forces, and shipping off a large amount of expendable supplies to the other cells scattered across post-War America, the Idaho Cell found itself fighting an uphill battle to keep the base functioning. The use of a small army of maintenance robots slowed the fortress's decline greatly, but in the end Fort Perpetual was simply too large to keep all of its systems functioning. Many non-essential sections were cordoned off, only to be accessed when the more essential sections needed raw materials they could cannibalize from the neglected systems. 2100-2167 During this period, the Perpetual's continued to conduct post-War research-and-development on weapons and other means. It was in July of 2100 that the infamous Patriot project began. Initial results were... spotty to say the least, with most subjects either rendered violently insane or braindead. It was only in 2112 that the first successful Patriot units were deployed into combat, with a resounding victory against mutant forces. Other projects were undertaken, but most proved to gracious or resource intensive to even make it out of the think tanks. A few failures, such as Project Ironside, which was an attempt to create android soldiers and assassins, had the potential to succeed but in the end were simply too impractical. One success that came about at the end of this period was the infamous Assault Eyebot, which gave the shorthanded Perpetuals a heavy hitting fast attack and recon unit that was cost effective and durable. Weapons/Technology Being the Enclave, the Idaho Cell has access to the finest weapons and gear pre-War humanity ever created, and due to its members being made up of survivors from all over the remaining Enclave, have access to gear such as Hellfire armor and Duraframe eyebots, as well as hundreds of other extremely powerful weapons systems. However, over time much of this irreplaceable technology has been lost, and the Idaho Cell has had to improvise new weapons, chems, and gear to survive. Some of their gear, in concept, appears hodgepodge and home-brewed, but in practice, with the bases still considerable resources, it becomes something as lethal as any pre-War weapon. Examples include: The Killdozer An improvised battle tank made from one of the small fleet of bulldozers that were utilized in Fort Perpetuals construction and left in its vehicle depot due to a logistics miscommunication. The Killdozer was supposedly conceived in 2211 by the Fort Perpetual Science Corps when one of the researchers observed his child at play with a toy bulldozer. The Killdozer is essentially an armored bulldozer with a fully enclosed cockpit and various jury-rigged weapon sponsons attached to it. From quad light-machine gun turrets to rear mounted mortars, the Killdozer is a formidable foe in spite of its slapdash appearance. Regardless, the Killdozer is a slow, and less than agile tool of war, and its armor can only withstand so much punishment before being rendered inoperable. The Blackfield Arsenal The Blackfield Arsenal, named so in honor of the Major himself, is the latest attempt in a long line of attempts to deal with the ever-shortening supply of advanced weaponry experienced by the Idaho Cell. The end result was a line of weapons that are ingeniously simple and brutally efficient. The Blackfield Arsenal is meant to substitute weapons usually held by the Enclaves power armored soldiers, and thus were built with power armor in mind. This means that, unless the user is extremely strong, no normal human can handle a Blackfield weapon properly without power armor. Blackfield firearms come in various configurations, from assault rifles and pistols, to sniper rifles in shotguns, each large, powerful, and blissfully easy to maintain. Most feature high caliber or even depleted uranium ammunition, making them ideal for bringing down heavily armored or exceptionally tough opponents. Often Blackfield weapons can be easily noticed due to their size, blocky utilitarianism design, and the hulking power armored soldiers that wield them. Again, due to their sheer size and power, no unagumented human being could wield these weapons, and though easy to maintain and build, a Blackfield weapons ammunition is difficult to come by without resupply from Fort Perpetuals armories. Project Evil Eye (Assault Eyebot) Project Evil Eye gave rise to the formidable Assault eyebot combat robot. Completed in 2167 and further enhanced with the discovery of Duriframe, the Assault eyebot became the Idaho Enclave's premier fast attack and heavy weapons support unit. The Assault eyebot is essentially an upscaled eyebot that is roughly the size of a large beach ball, bears a heavily reinforced chassis, built in gatling laser, and a powerful thruster system that can allow it to reach speeds that match a Vertibirds max speed. Though quite expensive and complex, Fort Perpetual's Science Corps overcame the issue by utilizing already existing eyebots as the basis for the new Assault eyebots. Thus the "Evil Eyes" have become nearly ubiquitous within the Perpetuals armed forces due to its doubtless effectiveness as a highly mobile heavy weapons platform. Usually they are deployed alone in kill teams of three, or a single one may provide heavy weapons support to a squad of light or heavy infantry. Project Patriot Instigated in 2100 by the Idaho Cell in order to deal with shortages in manpower, the Perpetuals began kidnapping children from across the Idaho Wasteland, from small towns and tribes of savages. These children were then put through an extensive 'conditioning' program, brainwashing them to be inhumanly loyal and ruthless shock troops. Over the years the project had experimented with various procedures, from partial lobotomy, to indoctrination combined with the extensive use of combat drugs. The end result is completely fearless and unbreakable soldiers, ready to throw away their lives at the order. These 'patriots' are regarded with mixed sentiments by the Idaho Cell, to the scientists they are the next step in the evolution of the modern soldier, to the officers, they are a necessary evil, a stopgap measure, to their fellow soldiers, they are expendable 'meat' and nothing more. In spite of their nigh unbreakable resolve and psycho-conditioned combat abilities, Patriots are no less human than your average wastelander. (albeit more physically and mentally conditioned) Thus, they can be brought down by any conventional means. Project Colossus A colossal failure, Project Colossus was a subprogram of Project Patriot, taking place from 2101 to September 18, 2121. Colossus was a continuous series of experiments to increase the combat abilities of Patriot shock troopers. However, when the brilliant Enclave scientist Dr. Kathrine Winters developed the experimental chem known as Heat utilizing Psycho and minute traces of Boise Strain F.E.V. Initial tests provided remarkable results, Heat increased a subjects muscle mass, speed, agility, and aggression by nearly sevenfold percentages. The changes were not as radical as with other F.E.V. related subjects, (at least in most subjects) and the subjects remained fertile. Dr. Winters even hypothesized that, through small genetic tweaks via her revolutionary chem, she could create a perfect lifeform that would surpass humankind. Obsessed with her work, Winters delved into dangerous territory, further designing her creations into ideal killing machines. However, as the experiments continued and Dr.Winter's obsession became all-consuming, her superiors became extremely uncomfortable and dissatisfied with the results of Project Colossus. Though the subjects were doubtlessly improved physically by the doses of Heat, experiments showed that continued use on even a basic habitual basis slowly devolved the subject until it was little more than a gibbering beast with the strength and speed of a feral ape. As the subjects became more and more unstable, Dr.Winters continued to up the dosage on her subjects, until finally, on September 8, 2121, she developed a genetic mutation within her subjects. By breeding her current subjects with captured tribal humans, Winters managed to create, not merely genetically modified soldiers, but arguably a whole new sub-species of humanity. These creatures, though appearing human, save for the occasional deformities such as gigantism, were infected with Heat in the womb, and even developed a special gland at their brain stem that produced a steady flow of Heat. When Winters proudly presented these... things... to her superiors as the next step in human evolution, they were outraged and disgusted. What they saw were twisted, feral abominations strong enough to rip a man to pieces with their bare hands and so deranged that they lacked any form of normal human intellect. Winters herself was devastated by commands decision to shut down Project Colossus and liquefy the subjects she had worked most of her young life to create. On the eve of the project's destruction, the deranged doctor released her creations from their pens and into the Fort proper. The resultant havoc was substantial, especially in the labs where the release originated from. Though the forces of the Enclave were able to exterminate most of the creatures and save the base, years of research into other projects, and dozens of brilliant Enclave scientists, were lost. That's not to mention the civilian casualties or damage done to other sections of Fort Perpetual. And in spite of the Perpetuals best efforts, a group of roughly twelve subjects escaped, and eventually bred and became a sweeping plague of bloodlust and malice. These monsters now call themselves... The Bloodborne. Dr.Winter's body was never found, though many members of the Perpetuals believe she was eaten alive by her own creations in thanks for releasing them. Others are not so sure... Perpetual Power Armor Scrapped together power armor made from spare parts of various different type of armor at the Enclaves disposal, Perpetual Power Armor looks like a mishmash of various models but is nonetheless effective. No suit of Perpetual Power Armor is exactly the same, but most of its parts are exchangeable for this very reason, and thus it is much easier to maintain. The very fact that the Enclave Science Corp managed to integrate the various systems to create a working suit from essentially junk is nothing short of remarkable. T-51b Power Armor Identical to that worn by the Idaho Brotherhood of Steel and their brother chapters, save for its black paint and emblazoned Enclave symbol, the T-51b is a rare find in the Perpetuals arsenal, but nonetheless is seen with newer Heavy Infantry soldiers who have yet to prove themselves fully worthy of the nigh impossible to replace Advanced Marks or even Perpetual Armor. While the design may be inferior to the rest of the Enclaves arsenal, but it is far better than no power armor. Some highly trained specialists in the Perpetuals elite S.O.D have been known to use highly personalized and modified versions of the T-51b, stating that the armor can be just as effective as any Advanced Mark in the hands of an experienced soldier and with the right tweaks in the design. The very fact that the Perpetuals are forced to use this 'obsolete' power armor speaks volumes of their shortages with equipment. T-45d Power Armor Primarily used in training exercises among cadets in the Meat Grinder, Fort Perpetual has a stock of no less than forty-five suits of T-45d power armor. In rare cases, Heavy Infantry Cadets in their first mission will be seen in combat with T-45d power armor, but this is the only extent to which the 45d sees combat in the hands of the Perpetuals. Recently, some of the Perpetuals T-45d suits have been cannibalized for internal components to construct more Perpetual Power Armor. Advanced Mark I Power Armor Though considered a bit archaic and clunky, the Mark I is still common amongst the more advanced infantry forces of the Perpetuals. Some veterans prefer the Mark I for its familiarity. Advanced Mark II Power Armor The standard of the Enclaves deadly heavy infantry, unfortunately the Perpetuals are short on all gear and only the best get access to even the most basic Power Armor. Regardless the Advanced Mark II is somewhat common within the heavy infantry squads, and their leathality is the stuff of ledgends amongst the tribes of Boise and the Owyhee Watershed. Tesla Power Armor Reserved for specialized squads who are experts in the elimination of other, Power Armored combatants, the Tesla Power Armor gives Perpetual soldiers an edge against their Brotherhood foes. The Idaho Cell has access to both Mark I and Mark II Tesla Armor. Hellfire Power Armor Retrieved from units fleeing west following the collapse of the Eastern Enclave, and scimatics later taken from units that arrived from Chicago, the Idaho Cell has access to a considerable amount of Hellfire Power Armor. However, as with even the most basic Power Armor, it is reserved for the more elite elements of the Perpetual's infantry forces. Perpetual Combat Armor Reinforced combat armor, this black armor is the iconic uniform of the Idaho Cells basic infantry forces, the so-called Perpetuals themselves. Usually coming with a helmet and a gas-mask with red goggles for maximum intimidation, it resembles NCR Veteran Ranger armor ever so slightly, while the main body of the armor looks like black reinforced combat armor, with the iconic Enclave symbol emblazoned on the chest. Perpetual combat armor provides considerable protection, both against the elements, and small arms fire. Regardless, the user is still vulnerable to excess radiation and high caliber weapons, not to mention explosives and energy based weapons. Perpetual Stealth Armor Made from captured suits of Chinese Stealth Armor, Perpetual Stealth Armor features various improvements, from Kevlar padding that can vanish with the suit and built in knife sheaths. However, of all the personal combat gear available to the combatants of the Idaho Cell, Perpetual Stealth Armor is by far the rarest and most difficult to manufacture and maintain. The suit itself is not particularly special, but its stealth system is by far the most difficult component. While the use of Stealth Boys in its construction somewhat mitigates this, the materials in Stealth Boys have detrimental affects over time, while the true Chinese stealth technology does not. Energy Weapons The Idaho Cell is armed with various powerful pre-War weapons, with the plasma rifle and Gatling laser being the premier energy weapons utilized by their armed forces. laser rifles and plasma grenades are also noted but somewhat uncommon. Energy weapons are usually only found in the hands of troops elite or lucky enough to be equipped with them, and never sparingly so. The Perpetuals latest energy weapon is the AER 21, a bleeding edge, highly advanced laser rifle capable of bringing down Super Mutants and power armored foes with ease. However the weapon is exseedingly difficult to properly matiance, and is only issued to elite or fairly lucky units. Conventional Weapons The majority of the Perpetuals weaponry are actually very similar to those found in the wasteland. From assault rifles and SMGs to missile launchers and miniguns, the Idaho Cell relies on conventional weaponry to get most of their battles won. These examples are usually given a black paint job and emblazoned with the Enclaves insignia, and are in immaculate condition. A favorite amongst the power armored heavy infantry is the coveted Pancor Jackhammer. Melee Weapons Though hardly standard, most of the Idaho Cell's soldiers have some from of close combat weapon on their person as a fall back measure. These range from power fists to Chinese officer swords. Some even fall back on well-kept police batons and simple combat knives. Regardless of their weapon, every soldier of the Perpetuals is well trained in hand-to-hand combat and is more than capable of holding their own against any waster or raider. Tactics/Interactions While the Perpetuals have been attempting to remain somewhat covert in their actions in the past, quite recently they have become much more open in their attempts to gain control of the former capital city of Boise, deploying armored units and extensive ground forces to attack key areas of the city. As of yet however, the Idaho Cell has shown no interest in actually holding any ground, only disrupting attempts by the Idaho Brotherhood of Steel Chapter to gain a foothold within the city and restore order. Meanwhile the instance of airstrikes and chemical warfare against the mutant infestation and the local gangs have increased. Squads of the Idaho Cell's armed forces have been seen more frequently in and around various areas of strategic importance and the amount of raids on small settlements and areas believed to have advanced technology have skyrocketed. It is believed by various factions that the Perpetuals are preparing for all out war and soon they will bring their full might to bear against the Brotherhood. With their most powerful foe eliminated, there will be almost nothing to stop the Idaho Cell from taking over Boise and perhaps all of Idaho. Though generally secretive and aloof, the Perpetuals have had dealings with certain groups, most notably the slavers who operate out of the Old Jefferson Farmstead. It is believed that the Slavers, known as Lola's Guns, are providing the Idaho Cell with the children of the various Watershed Tribes, such as the Red Crows and Devil Dogs, as recruits, and that the Idaho Cell pay them handsomely for their services and discretion in the matter. Though the Watershed tribes tell tales of demons with black shells and glowing eyes kidnapping their children and killing their warriors, it is likely that the Idaho Cell have considered it beneath them to kidnap future recruits themselves and have now outsourced the job to the Slavers. In general, the Idaho Cell is rarely seen en masse anywhere in the Idaho Wasteland, usually deploying small infantry teams via Vertibird or APC to any area of importance, usually a pre-War bunker or location of potential resistance and swiftly eliminating or capturing whatever it is brought them to the area. After their mission is complete, the forces of the Idaho Cell leave as quickly as they came, careful to leave little in the way of evidence or tracks. Sometimes the Idaho Cell risks its resources in dangerous gambles and deploy their most elite units to far off places in search of pre-War weapons of mass destruction (WMD) or other resources. These rare and high risk, high reward missions are only undertaken with the collaboration with other cells. Examples include an ill-fated expedition to the mystical Cadwell City and a small assault on the underwater habitat known as Aquaculture. Covert elements of the cell have been encountered by the Brotherhood and even within the various Boise gangs, these spies and informants are often highly trained and also act as assassins. In spite of the Idaho Brotherhoods considerable security, it is believed that spies are already within their ranks, and the few that have been exposed have either committed immediate suicide or have proven impossible to break in integration. Military The Perpetuals have a strong military force and is, technically, entirely made up of military forces. These forces include: Fort Perpetual Youth Corps Made up of all the children born to the Idaho Cell, the Youth Corps educates and trains the next generation of the Enclave in Idaho. Here the children are taught weapons maintenance, battlefield tactics, and various other skills that will be needed to carry on the war to rebuild America as a post-War super power. Children who show exceptional promise in a certain field are put in specialized classes that will build upon the inclined skill. Upon reaching the age of eighteen, they are assigned to their respective corps and serve the Enclave, and America, until their dying breath. Children captured or born for the Patriot Project are given special supervision and are generally isolated from their peers. Fort Perpetual Science Corps Made up of all of the Idaho Cells brightest minds, the Fort Perpetual Science Corps is dedicated to realizing the Enclaves vision of America rebuilt as a superpower through the wonders of both pre and post-War scientific advancement. To outsiders, they are a sinister group of misanthropic geniuses, taking captives from the wastes and ruthlessly experimenting on them. To their superiors, they are one of the best hopes for the Cell's survival. They are also responsible for the development of nerve gases, poisons, and various bio-engineered viruses that the Idaho Cell has used in the past in its wars against the other powers of Idaho. But their most noteworthy, and obvious contribution to the Idaho Cell, are results of the infamous Patriot Project, as well as the various weapons and armors the Cell has as its disposal, from reverse engineered bulldozers that act as mainline tanks, to slapdash power armor that has been successfully made up of at least several other models to create a working suit. Fort Perpetual Air Corps The Fort Perpetual Air Corps is the most powerful asset the Idaho Cell has, and its foremost edge over other factions of the Idaho Wasteland. The Fort Perpetual Air Corps is responsible for not only the deployment, extraction, and redeployment of ground assets, but also intelligence gathering, close combat support, and even tactical nuclear assault. Only the most iron willed and fanatic of the Idaho Cell's personnel become pilots, and their elite image exists for a reason. Fort Perpetual Artillery Corps Acting as the general defenders of the immediate area surrounding the Owyhee Mountains, the Fort Perpetual Artillery Corps operate the various large and small howitzers and mortars that dot the mountain-scape. Occasionally, they will use the largest pieces of ordinance to support a deployment, but for the most part, the Artillery Corps operatives can be seen in the field as heavy weapon experts and mortar operators. Fort Perpetual Combat Engineer Corps Power armored soldiers trained specifically in demolition and construction of defenses, much like field members of the Artillery Corps, the Combat Engineers are heavy weapons experts. However, Combat Engineers specialize in explosives such as demolition charges and missile launchers. They are also trained in battlefield maintenance, and are in charge of their squads gear in the field. Though every member of the Idaho Cell can handle minor repairs and maintenance, it takes a Combat Engineer to fix and major damage or deal in repairs of advanced equipment. Fort Perpetual Armored Division Created with the inception of the Killdozer in 2211, the Fort Perpetual Armored Division is the most powerful ground asset the Idaho Cell can bring to bear. Lumbering into battle in their armored Killdozers, the Armored Division are seldom deployed but extremely effective combatants, providing a heavy fist to crush the enemies of the Idaho Cell. Fort Perpetual Military Police (a.k.a. F.P.M.P) The F.P.M.P is essentially the Perpetual's internal governing and legislative body. They are responsible for the enforcement of the groups internal laws and regulations, as well as the defense of Fort Perpetual itself. Thus, they are usually tasked with simple missions such as pest control, (the eradication of the occasional radroach or giant ant infestation) night patrol, and equipment cataloging. Due to the relative ease of their job, the Fort Perpetual Military Police is usually made up of retired veterans and young, inexperienced cadets. On occasion, elements of the F.P.M.P are part of operations into abandoned corridors and the irradiated Red Zone, usually as backup for other expeditionary forces or in the pursuit of the rare criminal from their own ranks. Fort Perpetual Mechanized Infantry Division The 'cavalry' of the Idaho Cell, the Fort Perpetual Mechanized Infantry Division is made up of various vehicle units, from military Hummersand APCs, to small bike squadrons outfitted with improvised gun emplacements and armor, the Mechanized Division provide rapid redeployment and fast attack options to forces in the field when air support is unavailable or unnecessary. Fort Perpetual Infantry Division (a.k.a. The Perpetuals) The backbone of the Idaho Cells armed forces and its namesake, the so-called Perpetuals are made up of a wide variety of units. From the iconic power armored soldiers of the Enclave, to infantry squads clad in black combat armor and gas-masks, the infantry forces of the Idaho Cell are well trained and fanatically driven to complete their missions at any cost, for no sacrifice is to great, and no atrocity to cruel, to secure America's rightful place as a post-War superpower. Fort Perpetual Special Operations Division (a.k.a. S.O.D) From elite squads of Power Armored soldiers to deep covers spies and stealth armored assassins, the Fort Perpetual Special Operations Division or S.O.D, is the elite of the elite and the most dangerous fighters the Idaho Cell has to offer. Rarely deployed, and often bearing experimental enhancements and gear, the soldiers of the S.O.D are arguably the most deadly individuals in the Idaho Wasteland. They know no fear, and carry no mercy in their hearts, for each mission they complete is one step closer to America's resurgence. Culture Fanatic to their cause and ruthless in the prosecution of their goals, the Perpetuals are your typical Enclave cell, organized, well armed, and without a doubt, deadly. Their devotion to the pre-War state of America is unwavering, and their tenacity single minded to a fault. Every day exists only to move closer to the goal of American rebirth, every member a cog in the glorious, patriotic machine. From the moment they are born Perpetuals are forged into tools of war, and they die as fanatic as the day they were brainwashed by their parents. For the Idaho Cell, there is only America. Notable Individuals Major Douglas Blackfield Born in 2221 to Sargent Nate and Cindi Blackfield, the future leader of the Perpetuals almost died during birth due to his umbilical cord being wrapped around his neck. However, reports indicate that he actually chewed through it, saving his own life in his own thirty seconds before entering this world. Such dogged tenacity to survive, even on a simple instinctual basis, seemed to have destined him for his current role. Douglas would work his way up the ranks, serving with distinction in both combat and behind the drawing board, eventually working his way up to general staff at the side of then Major Jayson Grey. When Grey passed on at the ripe old age of one-hundred and eight, Douglas was next in line to receive his office. Now, at the age of forty and grey with the stress of his current mission of keeping the Enclave in Idaho afloat, Major Douglas Blackfield longs for the days when he was a simple Sargent, fighting alongside his men for God and Country, instead of sitting in a chair looking over maps upon maps and hundreds of datasheets. But he embodies the very motto of the Perpetuals, never backing down or showing defeat, taking every setback and victory with the same, dogged stride. He intends to break the back of the Idaho Brotherhood and send the mutants all to hell where they belong. He vows that, before he passes from this hellish, violent Earth, he will see the Enclave flag fly proud over the ruins of Boise, whatever the cost. James Blackfield Also known as 'Jamie' to his fellow soldiers, Private James Blackfield, son of Major Douglas Blackfield, is a member of the Fort Perpetual Infantry Division. Specifically, James is part of the elite Heavy Infantry, power armored soldiers armed with some of the best gear the Perpetuals have to offer. Though raised from birth to be a perfect patriot and dedicated soldier, James lacks any real combat experience and is infamous for his clumsiness. Though he wants desperately to do his father proud, he constantly finds himself put on low risk, repetitive, and boring assignments. He believes this is due to his commanders either keeping him out of harms way due to his relation to their superior officer, or because he has yet to truly prove himself as a soldier. Though inexperienced, James Blackfield is a deadly fighter, trained and conditioned for combat since the day he could walk. His rigorous indoctrination in basic battlefield maintenance, not to mention his extensive lessons regarding high tech weaponry, have more than prepared him for combat. He is highly proficient in the use of his bleeding edge AER 21 Laser Rifle, his Ripper, and his Advanced Mk II Power Armor. COBALT-001 Arguably one of the most potent examples of the Patriot Project, COBALT-001 is an elite soldier trained from birth to be the perfect killing machine. Utterly ruthless and unquestioningly loyal, he is considered by his creators to be the model of the perfect soldier and perhaps the perfect American. COBALT-001 believes himself to be the instrument of America's revival, and the very embodiment of the Enclave. There is something exceedingly inhuman about COBALT-001, even the scientists who created his psyche cannot be sure if he actually perceives things as a normal human dose. As far as they know, he shows all the cardinal signs of psychopathy, no remorse, no fear, not even a flicker of true emotion. He is deployed like all the other Patriot units, as a shock trooper to take the fight to the enemy. Mr.Black A lethal stealth-armored assassin and spy, Mr.Black is known only by his superiors to exist. Rarely if ever seen within the Fort proper, Mr.Black is often out in the Boise Wasteland, assassinating targets or scouting various locations for the Perpetuals. He possesses near superhuman senses, and is a practically infallible marksman with his suppressed 7.62mm Sniper Rifle. Should he be discovered, he is also quite proficient with his Combat Knife and Plasma Pistol. Though officially a recon/assassination asset, Mr.Black has also been used as a black propaganda tool, albeit unintentionally. Many Brotherhood Conscripts whisper fearfully about the Stealth Armored Assassin, clad in his rough-spun rags and brandishing his knife, and how he guts unsuspecting troopers, leaving their remains for the mutants. Relations The Devil's Brigade While the Major and "President" George Richardson have yet to see eye to eye on the matter of the formers legitimate right to the Presidency, the Perpetuals and the Devil's Brigade have kept in contact and have a mutually beneficial relationship. Were it entirely up to Major Blackfield, he would most likely have George Richardson formally relinquish his title, as he sees George's hereditary claim to the American Presidency as an insult to its vaunted democratic roots. However, as the Devil's Brigade makes dangerous but extremely needed fuel shipments to Fort Perpetual via Vertibird, the Major has seen fit to cooperate with the "President's" demands... for now. In return for the much needed fuel, the Perpetuals have supplied the Devil's Brigade with small numbers of Assault Eyebots and special advisers from the S.O.D to train the Brigades growing population. Quotes By About Category:T42 Category:Groups Category:Enclave Category:Idaho